


A Game To Never End

by AshPuma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPuma/pseuds/AshPuma
Summary: When Bryce gets teleported into the game, Dead By Daylight, Bryce realize that this game may never end... There's more then one killer. And so many of them are his friends.





	1. Into The World

Bryce blinked, rubbing his head as a strong ringing buzzed through. He grunted and sat up from the mucky, brown ground in which was underneath him. He stood up, regretting it and sitting back down quietly. He groaned, rubbing his head with the palm of his hand. He glared down at his pants, in which where plastered with soft muds. The twenty year old groaned again, before looking up.

His eyes opened wide; wide with realization where he realized where he was.

Three words; Dead By Daylight.

That was just supposed to be a game, wasn't it? Bryce was caught into a mini trance, his breaths becoming somewhat roughed and jagged. He couldn't die; hell, he didn't even know if he'd respawn or not! The twenty year old jumped up, his arms slightly stiff. He shook his head, he somewhat wished that this world would be as easy as the game. He blinked and shook his head; he needed to get into the works of things. He shook off his arms quietly, and stretched out for running and flexibility. He breathed in a jagged breath, before he started walking in a random direction.

The forest was thick with mist, making it hard for Bryce to see. But due to him being so tall, he had an advantage and could look over most of the fog. Thank God. He thought to himself, still confused on how he got here, who got him here, and just where exactly where he was. He glanced to his right and crouched down next to a tree which was nearby, in which hid his body. He blinked and leaned against the tree, breathing in softly. He cursed himself underneath his breath, before he peeked around the corner of the tree. He blinked a few times, before he walked forward and walked through the corn hedge; and despite being incredibly tall, it was still rather difficult to see. Bryce walked forward, his foot steps quiet and pretty much deadly silent. He glared around, constantly throwing his very fabulous hair back and out of his eyes. He looked around, again, before his eyes spotted a generator. They became slightly wider, before he walked over to it carefully. He threw a look around, before crouching down by the generator and using his fingers to plaster the wires together. He furrowed his brows in deep thought, biting his bottom lip carefully.

He was so focused, lost in thought, that he didn't notice the tap on his shoulder. This time, a hand found it's way onto Bryce's shoulder, shaking him rather roughly. Bryce jumped; squeaking, and messed up the generator, it sparking up. Bryce fell back, cursing with worry and anger, as well as frustration. His thoughts were numbed at first, irritated and ignoring the person who just shook his shoulder. Then, he remembered. He slowly turning around, the twenty year old really wishing that it wasn't a killer. He blinked and then looked up, only to come face to face with CaRtOoNz, or Luke. Bryce blinked a couple of times, before he let out a huge breath of relief. He had no idea that he was even holding that breath in.

"Bryce? Bryce, you okay?" A voice slowly made it's way into Bryce's mind. Bryce's pupils were currently dilated, before he blinked repeatedly, and came back to. He looked over at Luke, who was shaking him by the shoulder rather roughly now.

Bryce blinked and shook his head, before looking at Luke questioningly. "W-what? Er..." He rubbed his head, before his common knowledge of Dead By Daylight quickly came back towards him. If the killer was nearby, his heart would go off. Or, it should at least go off. He breathed in a shallow breath, furrowing his brow in deep thought. Jump over any obstacles possible, get out of the way at all costs. Medics wouldn't work as effective in real life as the game, but would still be affective towards bleeding and infections... Hopefully.

Bryce snapped back to reality to see an upset Luke. Bryce blinked and bit his bottom lip, before he said quietly, "Can you repeat yourself?" He cocked his head quietly, feeling quite bad that he hadn't listened to Luke for the second time now.

Luke sighed, gently stroking his beard. "Look, just come with me. Okay?"

Bryce fluttered his eyes before he nodded, and he gulped as he and Luke quietly made their way out of the dead forest, the mist seeming to swallow and blind them - eat them whole. As the two made their way down the dead forest, Bryce couldn't help but feel unsafe and alone. Even with Luke right there with him.


	2. Missing Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Luke have a mini talk... Before one of the killers is revealed.

Luke crouched down silently next to Bryce, glancing at him. "On three, we need to run as fast as we can, a'ight? Ah need to make sure that we reach where we're going safely." The older man seemed sad and nervous about something, but Bryce didn't question it. He could only seem to know that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Bryce looked at him, before he muttered, "How would I even know where we're going?" He paused, before slightly throwing his head back, his fabolous hair whipping up and falling again, covering his eyes. He cursed at himself, sometimes he honestly hated the fact that he had long hair, but he loved it all the same. "I would need you to go in front of me..."

Luke stared at him, before he laughed softly. "Bryce, we're masters at this game. You do notice that, right?" He looked back at him again, with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Bryce bit his bottom lip. He knew it, alright, but he knew that the two of them had always worked with two other people in all of their YouTube videos, on all of their series. Something felt like it was missing. A small sorrowful glance covered Bryce's gaze, before he looked up and resettled his gaze onto Luke. He nodded. "Okay. Yeah, we are. But where are we heading, exactly?" He fidgeted with his fingers, before throwing his head back to whip his hair out of his face again. He knew he was missing something. He had to be missing something.

"The sex dugeon." Luke paused, looking at Bryce, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hello? Are you kidding me! Like, seriously? That's where the killer could be.. Y-you.. You idiot! I don't even know if we can respawn or if we die, or..." He stuttered as fear started nibbling away at his body, breathing in with weary breaths.

Luke rolled his eyes before he snickered, "We're masters? Remember? Just leave it up to me. I'm sure we'd be fine. Just keep low and quiet. Also," he paused, to point at Bryce in his chest. "remember that we have a heartbeat. I learned that out, here, and it's just not in the game."

Bryce just kind of blinked at him for a moment, biting his bottom lip before he let out a long, weary sigh. He looked away quietly, before he whispered, "Okay, Luke." He was adressing him formally now, mostly because he was scared. As much as he hated to admit it (even though it was clear to see that he was), he couldn't get mad at himself for doing so. "I trust you, okay?" He glanced away.

The mist seemed to intensify, before Bryce stood up at his full height. Staying bent like that was really causing his legs to ache, and he knew it would affect him later on while he was trying to run away. Thoughts crossed into his mind. They were dark. They were scary...

 

We're just prey. In a giant maze. A mouse going after certain things to get the cheese.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand pulling him down and slamming him into the ground. His heart was suddenly pounding. He heard voices. His heart was skipping beats as he held his breath, his eyes wide at Luke.

 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Hahaha!"

 

Bryce knew that laugh, that voice. He knew it. He knew he was missing something.

 

Ohm.


	3. Granny's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Granny's house, along with getting chased by Ohm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! Been encouraging to do this story much more now.

Bryce felt like he was going to puke. He stared at Luke. He seemed to be in the same shock. Bryce wanted to cry.

 

Fuck. Ohm. No. Please...

 

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry. His small hiccups galloped around the forest. Luke had to cup his hand over smol Bryce's mouth and head, and pulled him into his shoulder to quiet him down. Luke, in this situation, had to be the strong one. For the smol Bryce.

Ohm looked around - he knew that crying. He blinked. He paused. A toothy grin found it's way onto his face, he lifted up his bunny ears as he looked around with a cold, hard smirk. His red flashlight flashed out in front of him, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Bryce, calm down. It's okay." Luke whispered in his ear, petting his hair softly. He gulped. He knew the two had to be extremely quiet. And he knew Ohm was a great killer. Difficult to get away. But Bryce wasn't stopping. It was only slightly escalating. Luke looked around with slightly wide eyes. He grabbed Bryce entirely and grunted as he had the twenty-one year old's entire weight on top of him. He frowned, before he used a hand and pushed Bryce's head to be in the nook of his shoulder, the loud noises slowly coming to a small sound. Luke understood that still, despite this, that Bryce would not be able to run or perhaps recover. Luke bit his bottom lip.

Ohm let out a frustrated snap, looking around with wild eyes. "Where are you! Cry! Cry for me!" He spat, venom in his voice. He couldn't hear the sobbing anymore, which meant he wasn't going to play nice with Bryce anymore. "Bryce! Come out!" He let out a swing in the air, frustration and anger in his swing, before he started looking around, going behind boxes, and checking behind trees.

"Shit." Luke whispered, holding Bryce closer, like a small baby. Ohm was getting closer. He saw him, his light was faced the other way while he was going through rubble. A loud screech sounded through the air from the rubble, and that's when Luke ran. He panted, really hating the fact that he had to carry Bryce in his arms, but he knew that Bryce was still extremely shaken up. Bryce didn't have to owe him anything, he respected Bryce as a person. Just as he did... He shook his head. Don't think about him. Thoughts raced through his head, before he paused and glanced over his shoulder.

 

The duo was now in the middle of the corn hedge, "Granny's," house just a few yards away. Luke looked down at Bryce. He had fallen silent now, but he was still clutching onto Luke. Luke started to chuckle. It was weird - he was carrying this twenty-one year old, who was at least a foot or two taller then him. Yet, here he was, all curled in a ball. It was funny to think about... Until the red light came shining on his back. Luke looked back, he hadn't even realized his heart. He screamed, making Bryce flinch, and open his closed eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was meant with a creepy Ohm smile, looking down at him with teeth bulging from his ugly face. Bryce screamed, before he fell from the ground. Ohm leaned over him, about to hit, before a light flash covered his eyes. Ohm let out a large screech, hitting blindly.

Nothing. Just air. When he regained his self-awareness, and vision, the duo was gone. But Ohm knew better. They had gone to Granny's house. Of course. it's where the four of them loved to go. He smiled another toothy grin, before he became invisible, and went rushing to the house.

Meanwhile, on the inside, Luke was dragging a startled Bryce, who was shaking head to toe. Luke pulled him roughly, making him loose his step and causing Bryce to fall. He wasn't sure if he could go through with this, or even stand as of right now. But he felt hands pick him up again, and of course it was Luke. "L-Luke.. I-I'm.. S-so s-s-sorry..." He hiccupped again, on the edge of crying.

"Don't. Just get into the sex dungeon." Luke pushed him down there, grabbing his hand to help guide him. He walked into the corner, around the hooks. Bryce kept his gaze from them, looking pretty much anywhere else. Luke walked towards one of the closets and pushed it, grunting as it slowly left marks across the ground. It revealed a black hole behind it. "Go, Bryce. Go."


	4. They Are Here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No way. Bryce finally meets up with all of the other YouTubers in this story... Fuck.

It was cold and wet. Bryce went on his hands and knees, glancing over his shoulder to spot Luke pull the closet. Darkness swallowed the pair whole. Bryce was about to say something, before Luke make a small remark that was along the lines of, "Stay quiet."

Bryce flinched in the dark, before he continued on. The mud was soaking his jeans, and going through the fabric to go onto his skin. He let out a small squeak, making small, "Ewww," noises on their ways through this series of tunnels underground. He let out a sharp sneeze, glancing away. Up ahead was a glowing red light, looming over Bryce and Luke, causing shadows to spill onto the ground. Bryce gulped, before he came to an entrance. He could see that he would be able to stand in it, but he was very hesitant to do so. Slowly, Bryce stood up, glancing around uneasily. The room was tinted with a red and very dark. He sniffled, sneezing again. He froze as if he expected death.

However, only it was Luke that placed his hand onto Bryce's shoulder. "Okay, bud. Leggo." With that, he started walking forward. Bryce gulped, and followed uneasily.

The place was covered in cobwebs and was uneasily unsettling. Bryce's eyes darted around again, though his mind kept wondering back to Ohm. Why did he have to eb one of the killers? He shook his head, all the while staying close to Luke. Not to where he was right on his ass, but close enough for the man to feel safe himself. Which, he clearly didn't. He breathed in again, treasuring each breath as if he thought it was his last. He was still incredibly nervous, and he knew how skilled Ohm could and would be if he had the chance to be the killer.

As Luke lead him in this dark place, he held Bryce's wrist, as if he were guiding him. Not that Bryce was going to complain about it, but he wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he felt much more secure now. He smiled at himself, acting slight goofy. No. He straightened up, this goofy boi needed to act serious. Mr. Seriouslirious in the house! He laughed lightly to himself, though he was starting to wonder where in hell's name Delirious was.

Luke and Bryce turned a corner, and they entered a room. The wall to enter the room was ripped, and the door was crushed underneath the rubble. As soon as they entered, Bryce froze. Luke let go of his hand and he sat down on a log, in which was surrounded by a fire.

JackSpeticEye. Markiplier. PewDiePie. VanossGaming. BasicallyIDoWrk. Fourzer0seven, I AM WILDCAT, Mini Ladd, Moo and Brian, Lui and Daithi, Arlan and BigJigglyPanda. Bryce tensed up, before he backed up for a minute. Wait a minute. Why were all of these YouTubers here? There were clearly more there, though those were the only ones he could name off due to his tired baby self. He gulped, slumping down and against the wall. SeaNanners was there, so was Racingcatz, as well as Mr. Sark. Bryce stared at them. He was in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially decided(to help my overwhelming amount of guilt) that this book will be a grab and go, to read in tight situations or if you need a quick story to get to. I was extremely guilty with all of the short chapters that have been brung out for you guys, and I'm sorry for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working hard on fifteen books in total, on several different websites. I'll be posting them on all of the websites I am on, so be sure to keep an eye out on this. ^^


End file.
